1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting device using a quantum dot as a light source, and more particularly, to a light emitting device having a nitride quantum dot and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early light emitting devices (LEDs) were widely used as simple display devices on an instrument panel. Recently, the LED has received a lot of attention as a full natural color display device having high luminance, high visibility and long life for a large scale electronic display, etc. This has been possible through development of blue and green color high luminance light emitting diodes. Materials for such LEDs that have been the subject of a lot of recent research are III-V group nitride compound semiconductors such as gallium nitride (GaN). The reason is that the III-V group nitride compound semiconductors have a wide bandgap and thus, can obtain light with almost all wavelength ranges from visible rays to ultraviolet rays depending on nitride compositions.
Pixels have become miniaturized to pursue image quality enhancement and flexibility so that the LED is used in a mobile display or a flexible display. In addition, an efficiency enhancement of each pixel has been emphasized to secure a sufficient amount of light even in a small pixel. Research on a light source with a small size and on a quantum dot (QD) have been actively performed because the QD has a higher efficiency than a quantum well (QW) in a small light emitting device.
Formation of a self-assembled QD is a method of manufacturing a zero-dimensional electronic apparatus that has received a lot of attention in a semiconductor research area. A method mainly used in the QD formation is the Stranski-Kranstanov (S-K) growth method. Various limiting factors have been observed in manufacturing a nitride QD by using the S-K growth method. For example, the S-K growth method uses an aluminum nitride (AlN) template substrate which is either free standing with significant compression or totally relaxed, but it is difficult to use the AlN in the LED due to an insulation characteristic thereof.